


DC OneShot

by EZVLLI



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZVLLI/pseuds/EZVLLI
Summary: Some oneshots of character from DC Comics
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Kudos: 19





	DC OneShot

Wally x Dick 

Tired, that’s what he was, tired. The only thing that Dick wanted to do was going home to sleep. Tonight, Bruce decided that only Nightwing and Batman were going on patrol. In a way, that made sense. They both knew that Jason wasn’t going to help them tonight because he was with the outlaws; Tim was with the Titans while Damian stayed with the super family in Smallville. Ma’ liked when he was around because of the help he would give at the farm and also Bruce thought that it was a good idea to give him a semblance of childhood. Dick knew that not a lot of people were going on patrol tonight but he was still asking himself why in the hell Bruce didn’t ask Kate, Barbara, Cass or even Steph to help them. Yes, tonight it was for the OG, Batman and the first Robin… But Dick just came back from Blüdhaven earlier that day and was desperately in need of a nap, or maybe a larger amount of sleep. Moreover, the fact that they were only two tonight in patrols meant that they had more ground to cover. But, this night was quite calm; baddies were either in Arkham or were keeping a low profile.  
While he was in patrol, Dick saw Red Hood and the Outlaw going out for a drink and Jason even wished him good luck with the Big Guy, and gave Dick the idea that something was definitely going on with Bruce. Did the bat become more paranoid now that he was aging, maybe? Even if, it wasn’t the first patrol that Dick did only with Batman, because well… the Batfamily started that way; Dick felt that something was going on with his foster dad. According to Damian, he was… away, in his head most of the time. And even Alfred was quite concerned about him. Why Bruce was such a tomb and didn’t like opening his heart to other, why? He can really be a pain in the ass sometimes.

It was when the sun was waking up that Dick finally came back at the manor to sleep. He will sleep all day long, he knows it, his body knows it and his brain knows it too. He will sleep all day long and nothing or no one is going to stop him. It was after getting a fresh shower and put some comfy that he came out from the basement that Alfred came to him.  
“Master Dick, I wanted to tell you that Master Wally arrived at the manor yesterday and the young lad is waiting for you in the multimedia room. He’s been there since his arrival.”  
What the butler said to him put instant a big smile on his smile. His boyfriend was here. His sunshine was there with his freckles and his speed. Dick rushed to the multimedia room to found a sleeping Wally in front of a turn off TV. Wally was snoring but not very loud it was more of a catty like snore. It was with the biggest smile on his face that he starts to slowly approach his boyfriend, and when he was next to him, start to kiss his lips to wake his sleeping Wally. When he saw that Wally was taking time to wake up, Dick took out his phone, took a picture before try to wake his lover again, and this time Wally opened his green eyes.  
“You already awake honey? Said Wally  
-Nope, I just came home and Alfred told me that I could found you here. So I’m taking you to my room so we could sleep while cuddling.  
-Sounds very nice honey.”

Dick took Wally in his arms and head out to his room. Wally was starting to fell asleep again. The acrobat loved this type of moments, him carrying his lover like the princess he is for him. And it was only in front of his door that Dick put Wally down on his feet. It was when they were both in the room that Wally asked  
“How do you wanna sleep honey?   
-In our underwear, spooning.”  
They both took out there cloths; Dick was wearing a black boxer while Wally was wearing a Nightwing theme boxer that made Dick laugh.   
It was when they were both in the bed that Wally said that he was glad that Bruce let him come and made Dick laugh in the process. He found silly that his boyfriend had to ask his foster dad the permission to see him because Wally was the only one to do that. Most of the time, Bruce would found that Kon was visiting when he would saw him make out with Tim in front of the young detective room. And it was maybe more dangerous having a super in his house that a speedster, but Dick knew how overprotective Bruce could be. He would often reprimand Tim to not be careful and that maybe he should do some things in a different way. And also…  
“What are thinking about honey?”  
Wally knew when Dick would start to overthink things, he may be the light of the family but he also overthink…sometimes   
“Nothing, I’m just also glad that Bruce let you come babe. I miss you while I was in Blüdhaven.  
-I miss you too, it seemed like centuries since the last time we last saw each other. “  
Dick knew that with the fact that he was a speedster, Wally’s notion of time wasn’t the same of a mere mortal, and knew that sometimes, a mouth would feel like a year to him.  
“I love you Wally  
-I love you too Dick, and nothing could change that, now take some sleep, you deserved that pretty bird.”  
Wally turned around and put a gentle kiss on Dick’s lips.   
Dick loved this type of evening, maybe mornings in that case. In bed with his lover, cuddling, knowing that they still have plenty of time to love each other and no one and nothing could change that.


End file.
